Fanfic Kyumin - Rose
by AraCho27
Summary: (KYUMIN) Cintaku seperti bunga mawar merah Kyu Mungkin indah sekarang Tetapi duri tajamku akan menyakitimu Cintaku seperti bunga mawar merah Untukmu kyu Ya, aku mungkin harum Tetapi semakin kamu mendekat, semakin aku akan menyakitimu


Title : Rose

Pairing : KyuMin

Cast : - Cho Kyuhyun

-Lee Sungmin

-Lee Hyukjae

-Victoria Song

And Others

Author : Cho Ara

"Don't Like Don't Read" ^^

* * *

Ci_ntaku seperti bunga mawar merah_  
_ Mungkin indah sekarang_  
_ Tetapi duri tajamku akan menyakitimu_  
_ Cintaku seperti bunga mawar merah_  
_ Ya, aku mungkin harum_  
_ Tetapi semakin kamu mendekat, semakin aku akan menyakitimu_

"Sungmin." Teriak Eunhyuk dari kejauhan sambil membawa undangan dan berlari menuju ke tempat dimana yeoja imut itu sekarang berdiri

"Ada apa hyukkie dan apa yang kau bawa?" ucap sungmin bingung sambil terus melihat ke arah undangan yang dibawa sahabatnya itu

"Hosh.. A.. Aku baru mendapatkannya dari kakak osis itu." Dengan nafas terengah-engah eunhyuk berkata sambil menunjuk ke arah kakak osis yang baru memberikannya undangan pada semua murid di sekolah tersebut

"Emm, Coba sini aku lihat." Sungmin pun mengambil surat undangan tersebut dan membacanya

"Isinya apa min?"

"Oh ini, surat undangan pesta ulang tahunnya." jawab sungmin dengan malas dan langsung membuang undangan tersebut ke tong sampah karena sungmin tidak suka pesta karena menurutnya itu hanya membuang buang waktunya saja.

"Tapi min, kenapa kau buang undangannya? Kau datang kan?" Tanya eunhyuk penasaran

"Tidak, aku malas. Kau saja yang datang." Ucap sungmin dengan malas sambil berjalan menuju ke kelas dan eunhyuk pun mengejarnya untuk meyakinkan ucapan sungmin tersebut

"Kau yakin? Sudahlah sekali ini saja Lee sungmin lagi pula kau kan belum pernah ikut pesta." Ucap eunhyuk yang terus meyakinkan sungmin agar ia tidak menyesal nantinya

"Aku yakin." Ucap sungmin dengan mantap

"Ayolah sungmin, aku malas kalau pergi tanpamu. Kau ikut ya demi aku oke?" ucap eunhyuk dengan memelas sambil memasang foxy eyesnya yang menurut sungmin kurang begitu bagus tapi apa boleh buat sungmin merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya tersebut.

"Baiklah, Tapi demi kau ya." ucap sungmin sambil merapikan tasnya karena sudah waktunya pulang

"Oke, Jam 19.00 di Cafe Tous Les Jours dan jangan lupa dandan yang cantik ya." Teriak eunhyuk sambil berlari pergi meninggalkan sungmin takut sungmin berubah pikiran akan pesta itu.

"Hei tunggu aku." Teriak sungmin sambil berlari menuju eunhyuk tapi yeoja tersebut sudah tidak ada lagi di hadapannya

Akhirnya sungmin pulang sendirian dan tiba-tiba ia bertemu namja yang membagikan undangan ulang tahun tersebut.

"_Sahabat macam apa itu, meninggalkan sahabtnya pulang sendirian lagi pula aku tidak akan berubah pikiran_."Gumam sungmin dan tanpa sadar ia menabrak namja yang sedang menunggu bus di halte

"Mianhae, aku tidak melihatmu." ucap sungmin sambil menunduk kebawah karena takut namja tersebut marah padanya

"Tidak apa-apa, Hei kau murid Chungju High school kan?"

"Ne." jawab sungmin dengan singkat

"Jangan lupa ya, kau datang ke pestaku nanti malam." Ucap namja tersebut sambil melepas kesunyian diantara keduanya

"Oh jadi kau ya yang membuat pesta itu?" Tanya sungmin penasaran

"Ne, jangan lupa datang ya. Namamu siapa? Kenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun panggil saja aku kyuhyun." ucap namja itu sambil mengangkat tangan kananya untuk bersalaman

"Baiklah, Namaku Lee sungmin panggil saja aku sungmin." Ucap sungmin yang membalas jabatan tangan namja tersebut.

"Oh iya bus nya sudah datang, apa kau satu jurusan denganku?Kita bisa pulang bersama." Tanya kyuhyun sambil mengajak sungmin pulang bersama

"iya." Ucap sungmin singkat dan mereka masuk ke dalam bus itu dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing

* * *

"Fiuhhh, lelah sekali rasanya." Ucap sungmin sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa berwarna pink dengan garis garis putih favoritnya.

_"Namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun Itu baik juga ya_

_Tidak kusangka saat aku bicara padanya yang terlihat hanya muka evil yang membuatku takut_

_Tetapi hatinya cukup baik dan di juga ramah_

_Aisshh.. kenapa aku jadi memikirkannya aku kan harus bersiap-siap untuk ke pesta bersama eunhyuk"_

Gumam sungmin yang langsung cepat-cepat mandi dan memilih baju yang cocok. Ia memilih dress Hitam selutut dengan dua renda putih di bagian lehernya dan rambutnya diikat ke atas agar lebih terlihat rapih ditambah dengan high heels hitamnya._  
_

Ia pun langsung pergi ke cafe Tous Les Jours yang dikatakan eunhyuk. Hatinya kini berdebar kencang karena tiba-tiba saja ia terpikirkan oleh namja di halte bus tadi. Tiba tiba ponsel sungmin berdering

**T**ernyata ada sms masuk dari eunhyuk isinya**:**

**Min, Kau dimana?**

**Cepatlah pestanya sudah mau dimulai**

Sungmin pun membalasnya dengan singkat:

**Tunggu, dasar tidak sabaran**

Akhirnya sungmin pun sampai di cafe tersenut. Ia pun langsung mencari sosok eunhyuk dan yup! sungmin pun mendapatka sosok eunhyuk yang tadi di carinya.

"Hei , apakah pestanya sudah mulai." tanya sungmin pada eunhyuk yang sedari tadi sibuk menari-nari diantara kumpulan yeoja

"Apa? aku tidak dengar?disini terlalu berisik." Ucap eunhyuk yang masih menari-nari kesana kesini

"AKU BILANG APAKAH PESTANYA SUDAH DIMULAI?" teriak sungmin di telinga eunhyuk dengan kencang

"Oh iya, sudah ." ucap eunhyuk sambil berhenti menari dan menarik sungmin

"Hei, apa yang mau kau lakukan." Teriak sungmin pada eunhyuk yang kini menyeret tangannya ke arah belakang cafe

"Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang padamu." ucap eunhyuk yang masih menarik tangan sungmin tanpa mendengarkan tolakan sungmin.

_TBC

Pada penasaran kan sama siapa sungmin mau di kenalin

Oke, Tunggu aja kelanjutan ceritanya besok

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya..:)

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan pada penulisan hurufnya

Gomawo Buat yang udah baca!


End file.
